Additive manufacturing, also referred to as 3D printing, is a manufacturing process that allows for layer-by-layer fabrication of a component. There are numerous types of additive manufacturing processes, which may use inkjet-style printers, laser curing/sintering, light-based curing, or other techniques. Additive manufacturing can be very cost and time effective for producing one part or a small number of parts, for example, for prototypes or low-volume manufacturing. Although intricate and complicated part geometries can be formed by 3D printing, the nature of the process may present particular challenges. One challenge is expansion or contraction of the printed material as each layer cools.